Reversed into Highschool
by imaginator317
Summary: Hitsugaya is a new transfer student and Hinamori is a girl from Karakura High. But when they confess, something big happens. Something that no one ever imagine would happen. Suck at summaries, better story inside.I hope, anyways. READ AND Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a fan-fic, duh…. But I hope you enjoy this piece of writing!!!!!!!!!! R&R~, people who are reading this are just SOOOOOOO awesome….. Anyways ENJOY! This is a Hitsugaya and Hinamori fan-fic! I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!!! Tite Kubo does :D

**Summary: **A Hinamori and Hitsugaya fan-fic. A story of how they became closer together, but the High School Version! ENJOY!!!

Chapter 1

_Transfer student?!_

**Normal POV**

"Ohayo, Hinamori-chan!" Orihime said

"Ohayo!" Hinamori said

"GUYS!!!!!" Rangiku shouted as she came through the door

"WE'RE GETTING A TRANSFER STUDENT!!!!!" Rangiku shouted even louder. She was bouncing up and down with joy

"Why is it always loud in the morning?" Rukia said as she came in

"Ohayo, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said and waved at her

"Ohayo." Rukia said and smiled

There was a loud sound which sounded like a stampede of animals. All the students in the class turned their head around to see what it was. Two high school boys came through the door squeezing each other through it. When they both entered they gave each other a glare.

"I came here first, so I win." Ichigo said and looked at Renji

"No, you didn't!" Renji said

"Oh, where's the proof." Ichigo said and looked at him

"Look at our feet. My right foot is an inch farther than yours!" Renji said

"Says who?" Ichigo said trying not to admit that it was true

"Kurosaki-kun…. Renji-kun's foot is actually more farther than yours." Orihime said as she bent down

"I'm not into this childishness anymore." Ichigo said and got his bag

"Oh, really. Or is it just because you lost?" Renji said and Ichigo stopped walking

"Renji…." Ichigo said slowly

"Huh? What happened?" Renji asked

"You are so dead!" Ichigo said

"Really?" Renji said sarcastically

"It is so on!" Ichigo said

"Fine, how about a hot dog competition." Renji said

"And where exactly are you going to find the hot-dogs?" Rukia asked

"This fight is on." Renji said

"Fine, this after school." Ichigo said and looked him in the eyes

"Did you guys just ignore me?" Rukia asked

"Huh, oh. Hi Rukia." Renji said but he got a punch in his face

"Ha, serves you right!" Ichigo laughed but he also got a punch in his face

"Ha, you too!" Renji said

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked as he held his nose from the blood pouring

"You both deserved it." Rukia said and looked at them

"Let's quiet down guys." Rangiku said

"I think she's right." Orihime said

"I think so too." Hinamori said

"Che…." Ichigo said

"You started it Ichigo." Renji said

"Why, you—." Ichigo said but was stopped

"ICHIGO!" Rukia threatened by the tone of her voice

"Fine." Ichigo said and sighed. Renji and Ichigo looked away.

"They're so childish." Rukia said

"Well done Rukia!" Rangiku said and gave a high five to her

"My pleasure." Rukia said

The girls all giggled. The door slid open and the teacher came in.

"Everyone take a seat." Ukitake said

"We will have a new transfer student. Come in." Ukitake said

There were whispers and gasps from the people.

"This is Hitsugaya Toushiro." Ukitake said and smiled.

"Go sit next to Hinamori Momo." Ukitake said and pointed to Hinamori. All the girls were quite jealous for not sitting next to him. He went to Hinamori and sat next to her. Hinamori was very interested and confused about him.

"Hi, I'm Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you." Hinamori said

"Uh-huh." Hitsugaya answered in return. When Hinamori looked closely she noticed his face more clearly. When he looked at her Hinamori was caught by surprise.

"What are you looking at?" Hitsugaya asked

Hinamori gasped.

"You have so weird looking eyes." Hinamori said as she looked closely.

"Yea, I get that a lot." Hitsugaya said

"But not in a bad way." Hinamori said as she took out her pencil. She wrote down her notes and looked outside. She smiled as she saw the birds fly around. After class was over Hinamori took out her bag and started to pack. She looked over at Hitsugaya who was doing the same.

"Hey, um…. What's your name again?" Hinamori asked

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hitsugaya said

"Mou, you don't have to be that cold. But anyways do you want to eat lunch with us today? It'll be fun and I can show you around!" Hinamori said and smiled brightly

"Why would I want that?" He asked

"Come on Shiro-chan!" Hinamori whined

"Shiro-chan?! What the hell is that?" Hitsugaya asked

"I just made it up. Isn't it cute?" Hinamori said and smiled

"Don't call me that." Hitsugaya said as he flung his bag on his shoulder

"I won't call you that if you eat with us." Hinamori said

"Fine, don't you dare call me that." Hitsugaya said

"Do you know your next class?" Hinamori asked

"I have Science." Hitsugaya said

"Cool, me too." Hinamori said and pulled his hand to the next class

"Hey, don't pull me!" Hitsugaya shouted at her

"If I don't you'll get lost." Hinamori said as she ran

"You don't have to hold me like I'm some kind of pet!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Fine, but promise you won't run off." Hinamori said

"What if I do run off?" Hitsugaya said

"Then it isn't my fault if you're late. The teacher is really strict." Hinamori said as she slowed down. She let go of his hand and smiled.

"So, tell me about yourself." Hinamori asked

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked

"Come on, _Shiro-chan…_" Hinamori teased and giggled

"Stop calling me that!" Hitsugaya said

"Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan…" Hinamori sang and smiled

"Stop it for the last time!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Ha ha, your reaction is so funny Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said as she laughed

"…" Hitsugaya was silent

"We're here." Hinamori said and opened the door

"No one's here." Hitsugaya said

"Huh? They should be." Hinamori said as she entered the room

"They aren't here. What are we going to do?" Hitsugaya said

"Shoot, we have only 5 minutes!!!!!" Hinamori said and looked at the room number.

"Oops…." Hinamori said and did a nervous laugh

"What?" Hitsugaya asked

"I got the wrong class number." Hinamori said

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked

"Science class is actually at the third building way over there." Hinamori said

"The whole building?!" Hitsugaya asked

"Since some experiments don't succeed so we actually have the whole building to the science class." Hinamori said

"Huh, well I don't think we have time to talk about that." Hitsugaya said

"Right, to the science class." Hinamori said and looked at the time

"AAAAHHHH!" Hinamori shouted

"What now?" Hitsugaya asked as he started to walk

"There is no time for walking." Hinamori said and pulled Hitsugaya on the back of his collar. She started running faster and faster. There were many sounds from Hitsugaya.

"We're here." Hinamori said and she looked at Hitsugaya. They looked at the time and had one more minute till they were tardy. They both ran inside the science room no. 304.

"Where is it?" Hitsugaya asked

"To the left!" Hinamori shouted and she opened the door. They both were looked by many students. Hinamori and Hitsugaya were panting. They looked up to see the teacher.

"Kurotsuchi-sensei…." Hinamori said

"Get to your seats quickly you two." Mayuri said

"H-hai." Hinamori said as she went to her class

When she looked to the next table she saw Rangiku looking at her.

"I'll tell you later." Hinamori whispered

"No talking." Mayuri said

"Sorry." Hinamori said. She slapped her head as she saw that she left her textbook in the locker. Hitsugaya looked at her and just wrote down his notes.

"Um… You wouldn't mind if I shared the textbook?" Hinamori asked to Hitsugaya

"Fine…" Hitsugaya asked

"Thanks." Hinamori said

As the class ended it was lunch. All the people packed up and went out the classroom.

"Ewwww, I hated today's experiment! Dissecting that frog was disgusting, Kurotsuchi-sensei is so weird!" Rukia whined

"I know… HINAMORI-CHAN!!!!" Orihime waved to but was pulled back by Rangiku

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked as Rukia was also pulled back by Rangiku

"Don't you guys see it!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Huh?" Rukia asked confused

"You guys are so stupid. Anyways let's go eat!" Rangiku said and pulled Orihime, with Rukia.

"I don't get it!!!!" Orihime whined

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun? Let's go eat." Hinamori said

"I have to study." Hitsugaya said

"Don't be such a nerd and come with me!" Hinamori said and pulled him

"Hey, watch it!" Hitsugaya said

"Sorry. But here is the lunch room." Hinamori said as they entered

"HINAMORI-CHAN!!!!!" Rangiku shouted to her over everyone's voice

"WE'RE COMING!" Hinamori shouted back

Hinamori pulled Hitsugaya into their table and her friends looked at her with unbelievable looks.

"Hey guys, this is Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hinamori said

"Ossu, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo!" Ichigo said

"I'm Ishida Uryuu." Ishida said as he fixed his glasses

"I'm Sado Yasutora." Sado said

"I'm Abarai Renji." Renji said

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia said as she went on eating

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku." Rangiku said

"I'm Inoue Orihime." Orihime said

"So that's all my friends… Hey, where are Tatsuki, Hisagi-kun and Kira-kun?" Hinamori asked

"She went to a game of karate. I think he went to the library. Hisagi-kun is probably asking people for soccer try outs." Orihime said

"Oh." Hinamori said and sat down

"Hey, Toushiro! Sit here." Ichigo said and told him came to sit where he pointed. Hitsugaya nodded and went there.

"So, are you any good at soccer?" Renji asked

"I guess." Hitsugaya said

"Then come join soccer with us!" Ichigo exclaimed

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked

"Kira quit soccer for some reason and we need a new person to fill him in." Ichigo explained

"Maybe." Hitsugaya said

"Come on!" Ichigo pleaded

"Fine." Hitsugaya said

"Ne, Toushiro-kun! You wouldn't mind to taste my lunch right?" Orihime said

"Um, what is it?" Hitsugaya asked

"Well today there are noodles with onions, some spice, chilli sauce, some pieces of crab and some sweet sugar!" Orihime said

"No thank you." Hitsugaya said

"Come on!!!!!!" Orihime said

"Fine." Hitsugaya said and ate one piece of noodle. He chocked for a minute and drank loads of water. All the people on the table laughed, except Orihime.

"It's good." Hitsugaya said

"Really! Taste more!" Orihime said

"No thanks. I'm full." Hitsugaya said

"Oh, ok." Orihime said and smiled as she went on eating

"Hey, Toushiro. The soccer try outs is next Wednesday." Ichigo said

"Ok…" Hitsugaya said

They talked on and on then suddenly Rangiku stood up and shouted at them which they could only hear.

"GUYS!!! I have the perfect plan!" Rangiku exclaimed

"You're not planning something crazy are you?" Rukia asked

"Don't worry, it won't be like last time." Rangiku said

"I remember!" Hinamori said and giggled

"Anyways, I think we all should go out for dinner in the Urahara café!" Rangiku said

"Cool! We should!" Orihime exclaimed

"Then the girls can come over to my house after dinner for a sleepover. Guys can come if they want." Rangiku said

"We're not staying over!" Renji said

"But we'll leave at like 10:00 p.m." Ichigo said

"Ishida, Sado are you guys coming?" Rangiku asked

"Can't" Ishida said

"You always say that." Ichigo mumbled

"I also can't." Sado said

"Fine." Rangiku said

"How about you Toushiro?" Ichigo asked

"No…" He said

"COME ON!!!!" Rangiku whined at him

"Please…." Orihime asked next to him

"Come on man." Ichigo said

"Don't be such a baby." Renji teased

"FINE! I'll go!" Hitsugaya shouted at them

"Good!!!!!!!" Rangiku said

"I guess we'll meet you guys up at the café!" Rukia said and smiled

"You haven't spoken so much, I didn't know you were there." Rangiku said

"You're not saying you ignored me did you?" Rukia asked

"I'm not for now." Rangiku said and walked off with her lunch

"Hey, Rangiku!!!!!" Rukia shouted

"She seems to be really happy about something." Orihime said

"I think it's because she's meeting Ichimaru today." Hinamori said

"How do you know?" Rukia asked

"She told me." Hinamori said

"Oh, I hope she doesn't come home crying just like before." Orihime said

"Yeah…" Hinamori said

"Well, you guys make sure you tell Hisagi about today!" Rukia said and got her lunch

"Where are you going?" Orihime asked

"To the lockers." Rukia said

"I'll come too." Hinamori said

"Me too." Orihime said

"Bye guys!" Hinamori waved away

"Soooo, Toushiro. What's up with you and Momo." Ichigo asked

"Nothing, why?" Hitsugaya asked

"Nothing…" Ichigo said and sneered

"Shit! I have to go and I have Kurotsuchi." Renji said and left

"Me too." Ishida said

"Same." Sado said and stood up

"I have AP Algebra." Hitsugaya said and stood up at the same time as Ichigo

"Whoa, you're so smart. Most people don't succeed to AP Algebra. Maybe Ishida but I don't really ask him." Ichigo said

"…." Hitsugaya was silent

"You're sure you're coming to Urahara café?" Ichigo asked

"Yea…" Hitsugaya said

"Ok, see you." Ichigo said and waved off

"Today is going to be busy." Hitsugaya said

That is the first chapter! The 2nd chapter will be put up!!!! R&R, and hope you enjoyed!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the 2nd chapter and I hope you enjoy!!!! R&R!!!!!

Chapter 2

_The night out_

**Normal POV**

Rangiku, Orihime, Rukia and Hinamori were already in Urahara's café. Ichigo came in with Renji and Hitsugaya.

"Hey, guys." Ichigo said

"You're late." Rukia said

"It was both of them. They did their stupid hot dog competition." Hitsugaya said

"OMG!" Rangiku exclaimed

"What?" Hitsugaya asked

"You spoke more than a word!" Rangiku said

"So…?" Hitsugaya said

"I'm just surprised…" Rangiku said

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" Orihime asked

"I'm ordering 4 pepperoni pizzas." Hinamori said

"4 PIZZAS!?" Rangiku exclaimed

"Of course. 2 for us and 2 for the sleepover." Hinamori said

"Oh, I at first I never knew you ate that much." Rangiku said

"Of course I don't." Hinamori said and giggled

"Hey, Rangiku" Renji said

"What?" Rangiku asked

"Hisagi said he couldn't come today." Renji said

"Aw, that sucks!" Rangiku said

"Well, well… What brings you all here?" Urahara said

"We're having dinner." Ichigo said

"Eat as much as you want." Urahara said

"We will." Rukia said

"So what are your orders?" Urahara asked

"4 pepperoni pizzas, 2 packed. Um….. 1 Hawaiian and 1 cheese." Rangiku said

"Coming right up!" Urahara said and walked into the kitchen. He came out within 5 minutes with all the pizzas.

"Here you go." Urahara said

"Whoa, it's so fast here." Hitsugaya said

"That's why we chose here. It's fast and yummy." Ichigo said

"Mmmmm." Orihime said as she took a bite

They talked on and on. It's been 2 hours since they met up.

"Whoa, it's like near 8:00." Ichigo said and looked at his clock

"I'm so full!" Renji said

"I think we should get going to Rangiku's house." Hinamori said

"Yea…" Hitsugaya said

"Actually! We're all planning to go to Rukia's house." Rangiku said

"Are you sure? How about her brother?" Ichigo asked

"My whole family is out of town for a week, I stayed because I have school." Rukia said

"Cool!" Orihime said

"Let's go!" Rukia said and smiled

They thanked Urahara and went out to the car. They talked a lot in the car until they reached Rukia's house.

"So, are you guys staying over or not?" Rukia asked

"We're not. We already told you." Renji said

"Ok…." Rangiku said

"Can we go in or not?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yea, sure." Rukia said and opened the door. Everyone entered in and went to her room.

"What do you guys want to do for the next 2 hours?" Orihime asked

"I KNOW!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Okay…." Renji said looking uneasy

"So it's Hide and Seek, but we're paired up. So your partner and you hide then there are 3 people who have to find them!" Rangiku said

"Why 3?" Hitsugaya asked

"Well, because I don't want to be partnered up. I already have a boyfriend." Rangiku said

"Right." Ichigo said

"So let's start." Rangiku said

"Who are our partners?" Orihime asked

"I'll pick. Um… Ichigo and Inoue. Rukia and Renji. Hinamori and Hitsugaya." Rangiku said

"Let's go Inoue." Ichigo said

"Get up midget." Renji said

"Who are you calling midget?" Rukia snapped at him

"WAIT, Renji and Rukia you guys stay with me." Rangiku said

"Okay." Renji said

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said

"H-hai." Hinamori said

"I'll give you 4 minutes!" Rangiku said and told everyone to hide

"Um…. Hitsugaya-kun? Where are we going to hide?" Hinamori asked

"You know this place better than me." Hitsugaya said

"You're walking to Rukia's brother's bedroom." Hinamori said

"Oh, sorry." Hitsugaya said and turned around

"I know!" Hinamori said

"Where?" Hitsugaya asked

"In that huge closet, over there!" Hinamori said

"There?" Hitsugaya asked

"Uh-huh. 2 people can fit there. Come on." Hinamori said and pulled him

They both went in and fit. They were a little squished, but they fit. There were a lot of sounds, but they weren't found. Hinamori leaned a little front to be comfortable she accidently tripped on Hitsugaya's foot and was caught on Hitsugaya's arms. She was on his chest and her heart was thumping. She could feel herself getting redder and redder.

"Sorry." Hinamori said and let go

"It's fine." Hitsugaya said

"Um… Do you think they'll ever find us?" Hinamori asked

"Maybe, with all that noise we made." Hitsugaya said

"Probably…" Hinamori said and sat down

"You okay?" Hitsugaya asked leaning on the closet wall

"I'm just tired of standing." Hinamori said

"Ok." Hitsugaya said and looked around

"Your shoes untied. I'll tie it for you." Hinamori said

"It's okay." Hitsugaya said and was bending down. When he did Hinamori leaned back and sighed. Hinamori turned her head to see if he was tying his shoe. He was done tying his shoe and she looked up. He was going up but suddenly tripped on his tied shoe lace which was tied tight. It didn't come off and Hitsugaya landed on Hinamori. They're lips touched and they looked at each other with their eyes wide opened. They let go quickly and looked away. Hitsugaya sat with his back on the wall. Hinamori was sitting down with her back on the wall.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Hinamori said and was blushing furiously

"Me too, it was my bad." Hitsugaya said

There were names being called.

"Hinamori! Hitsugaya!" Rangiku called

"Shhh." Hinamori said and saw Hitsugaya nod

"Let's check that closet there." Rukia said and opened it

She noticed both of them sitting.

"There you are!" Orihime said and smiled

"It's already 10." Rukia said

"Come on, we're going." Ichigo said as Renji trailed along

"Okay." Hitsugaya said and followed them

"See you guys!" Ichigo said and waved off

"Aw, we didn't even get to play 'Truth or Dare'…." Rangiku whined

"Anyways… Hinamori!" Rukia shouted

"Huh, yes?" Hinamori asked looking confused

"What happened to you in the closet? You were as red as a tomato." Rukia said

"Well, it was pretty hot in there." Hinamori said which was true that it was hot in there.

"Don't lie… You never get red when you're sweating." Rangiku said

"Did anything happen between you and Toushiro-kun?" Orihime asked

"Well yes. But it was an accident." Hinamori said

"YOU HAVE TO TELL US!!!!" Rangiku screamed

"Um, not here…. In your room maybe a good place." Hinamori said

"Sure." Rukia said and they all followed

"So…" Rangiku asked

"Well, it all started when…………." Hinamori said and told every detail. All the girls were looking at her and smiling. When she told them about the kiss, Rangiku went crazy.

"You kissed him Hinamori!!!!! YAY!!!!" Rangiku exclaimed

"It was an accident!" Hinamori said

"But still!" Orihime said and smiled at her

"So how was your first kiss?" Rukia asked

"Huh, well it was ok." Hinamori said

"Awwwww…." Rangiku said

"Don't worry… It's normal." Rukia said

"What's normal?" Orihime asked

"For Rangiku acting like it's the best thing that has happened to her in her entire life. So she's all excited." Rukia said and looked at Rangiku

"Hey, that was mean!" Rangiku said and glared at her

"No fights guys." Orihime said

Hinamori was still thinking about what happened that she didn't know what was going on.

"Hinamori? Hinamori?" Rukia asked

"Huh, yea?" Hinamori said

"Well, I have a question for you." Rukia asked

"Yea?" Hinamori said

"Do you love him?" Rukia asked

"Love?" Hinamori said

"Yea, like as a crush and all." Rukia said

"I'm not sure yet." Hinamori said

"How about now?" Rangiku asked

"I guess, I like him a bit." Hinamori said

"You do?" Orihime asked

"I think I do." Hinamori said and smiled

"Aw…." Orihime said

"Kuchiki-san, who do you like?" Orihime asked

"Um…. Well, I like Renji…." Rukia said and blushed slightly

"RENJI?! You LIKE him?!" Rangiku said

"Well, yea… I can, right?" Rukia asked

"I mean sure… But, I didn't know you did." Rangiku said

"How about you Orihime-chan?" Hinamori asked

"Well, I like Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said and blushed

"I knew it!" Rukia said and made a wide grin

"I must admit you guys do look together." Rangiku said as she started to paint her nails

"I agree." Hinamori said

"Me too." Rukia said

There were drops of rain outside.

"It's raining…." Rangiku said as she looked outside and put the bottle down

"It is, that's unusual." Hinamori said

There was the sound of thunder and they were all looking at the pouring rain. They saw the sky turn gray and it light up with the sound of thunder. The door-bell rang and all the girls screamed.

"Rangiku-san…. I'm scared." Hinamori said

"Don't worry." Rangiku said

"Everyone get some kind hard object." Rukia whispered

"I have a bat." Orihime said

"Good…" Rangiku said

"I got an umbrella." Hinamori said

"I got a metal bar I found near the desk." Rangiku said

"Okay, don't break that metal bar, it's for my science project. Anyways I have some kind of weird spray that makes your eyes sting, I hope…." Rukia said

The door-bell rang again. The 4 girls ran down and held their objects. Rukia opened the door and looked at the 3 shadows.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The shadows screamed

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed

"STOP SCREAMING!" Rangiku shouted after they screamed for 1 minute

It became silent

"Why the hell are you guys holding objects? You could've killed us!" Ichigo shouted

"We thought you were criminals or thieves." Rangiku said

"Why the hell would a thief or a criminal ring the bell. That's just ironic." Renji said

"But still!" Orihime said

"Anyways! What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked

"Well, you see. We all packed our stuff and were planning to surprise you guys that we were staying over. But it started raining on the way and we ran on the way. So we forgot about our plan to scare you guys." Ichigo explained

"That's pretty much it…" Renji said

"Why would you do that?" Rangiku asked

"To see your reactions…" Hitsugaya said

Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya and she forced herself not to blush. Which she tried but didn't succeed. Hopefully it was pretty dark.

"Anyways, we're dripping wet and our bags are waterproof so it's fine. But we're cold and we can't just go back home. Please may we stay over." Renji asked

"Fine…" Rukia said

"Where do we sleep?" Ichigo asked

"In my room." Rukia said

"Is it big enough?" Renji asked

"Her room is huge, you guys know that… So at least 10 people can sleep there." Rangiku said

"Let's go." Rukia said

The guys burrowed Rukia's shower by taking turns. They changed and came out in their pajamas.

"What kind of shirt is that?" Rangiku asked and pointed at Ichigo's shirt

"What? It's a shirt." Ichigo said

"Ha, with a teddy bear on it!!!!" Renji said and started laughing

"So what!" Ichigo defended

"Don't bring up another argument!" Rukia said

It started to quiet down

"Okay, so well we have the whole night and house to ourselves. What are we going to do? I have ideas but um… I'm not sure." Rangiku said

"How about…. What Rangiku-san suggested when the guys left." Orihime said

"Truth or Dare?" Rangiku asked

"Yes! That one." Orihime said

"Are you guy's fine with this?" Rangiku asked and there were nods

"GREAT!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Who goes first?" Rukia asked

"Let's start from Ichigo and go on the right." Rangiku said

"Fine." Ichigo said

"Let's begin…" Rangiku said

I hope you enjoyed! I planned to put suspense in the end, if there was any. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! R&R PLEASE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

SO this is the 3rd chapter and I hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3

_The games…._

**Normal POV**

"Truth or dare?" Rangiku asked

"Dare." Ichigo said

"I dare you too…. Go to the kitchen and get the 2 pepperoni pizzas that Hinamori bought. It's in the refrigerator and micro-wave it." Rangiku said

"Isn't that more like an order?" Ichigo asked

"Go do it!" Rangiku said

"Fine…" Ichigo said and got up

As time passed Ichigo came up with 2 heated pepperoni pizzas.

"That took you long enough." Rukia said

"Whatever." Ichigo said

"Toushiro-kun, truth or dare?" Orihime asked

"I don't care. Any." Hitsugaya said as he took a slice of pizza

"Okay, we'll choose dare!" Rangiku said

Hinamori was quiet and hoped Rangiku didn't do a dare with her in it

"I dare you too… Go to the toilet in the dark." Rangiku said

"That's all?" Hitsugaya asked

"Don't worry, you'll be surprised. Wait in the toilet for 2 minutes." Rangiku said

"Fine." Hitsugaya said

He went in the bathroom. It was all dark and he couldn't see anything. He heard whispers coming from the door and heard Ichigo's voice yell 'SERIOUSLY!', then he heard Rangiku's voice going 'Shhhh.' The door squeaked and he looked at it and noticed Rangiku.

"2 minutes, just wait there, and keep your eyes closed!" Rangiku said and snickered

"Fine." Hitsugaya said and closed his eyes

The door was shut and he still closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep

"Um…. Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked in the dark

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hitsugaya asked raising his voice in a loud whisper

"Shhhh." Hinamori motioned

"Oh, ok." Hitsugaya said

"Rangiku-san told me to come in here and she told me to kiss you in the dark. But don't worry I won't." Hinamori said

"That girl!" Hitsugaya said

"Well, I guess we both have to sit and wait around." Hinamori said

"Yea…" Hitsugaya said

"I'm sorry about what happened in the closet." Hinamori said

"Huh, oh well me too." Hitsugaya said

"I was clumsy and stupid." Hinamori said and sat next to Hitsugaya

"So, how's your life?" Hitsugaya asked

"It's good." Hinamori said and smiled

"Could I ask you something?" Hitsugaya asked

"Um… Sure." Hinamori said

"I never really asked this to anyone. But did you ever find someone that was really important to you and you really loved him?" Hitsugaya asked

"Well, I hope I did. I'm looking for that perfect person I guess." Hinamori said

"Me too." Hitsugaya said

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked

"Huh?" Hitsugaya said

"Who do you like?" Hinamori asked

"I'm not sure, right now. But I guess the person I like is right next to me." Hitsugaya said casually

"Me?!" Hinamori said wide-eyed and looked at Hitsugaya

"Just joking." Hitsugaya said and smiled a rare smile

"Mou, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said and pouted

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya said loudly

"Um… Yes?" Rangiku asked as she entered

"It's already 2 minutes." Hitsugaya said and got up

"Sorry." Rangiku said and opened the door

They both went out and Hinamori looked a little red. Even though if she knew what Hitsugaya said was a joke.

"So, how was it?" Rangiku asked to Hitsugaya

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked

"I meant her." Rangiku said and eyed Hinamori who was talking with Rukia.

"Oh, her. Nothing much, talking and more talking." Hitsugaya said

"Did anything happen?" Rangiku asked

"Nothing, even if it did why would I tell you?" Hitsugaya said

"Hey, you should trust me." Rangiku said

"Why?" Hitsugaya said

"Because, I am your cousin after all." Rangiku said

"So." Hitsugaya said

"So, that's my point." Rangiku said

"We're different." Hitsugaya said and walked away

"That's so mean of you!" Rangiku argued

"So." Hitsugaya said and did a rare smiled. Rangiku saw this and smiled as she saw his smile.

"So you do like her." Rangiku whispered to herself and smiled

All of them took turns playing truth or dare. Renji had to hug Rukia for 5 whole minutes. There were both very red after they let go of each other. Everyone laughed at how red they were. Ichigo went for a second turn and had to confess to the person he liked, which was Orihime. She smiled and told him her feelings. Everyone in the room smiled at them even Hitsugaya. After 2 rounds of truth or dare they got bored.

"I'm so hungry!" Rangiku whined

"Let's go down and eat some ice-cream!" Orihime said

"Sure." Rukia said and got up

"What time is it?" Renji asked

"Um… it's 1:00 a.m." Hinamori said

"Whoa, I'm not even a bit tired." Ichigo said

"Maybe because of all the stupid dares you did." Hitsugaya said and stretched

"Look who's talking. You're the one who had to run around the house 4 times." Ichigo said and snickered

"So, it wasn't us worse as confessing who you liked." Hitsugaya said

"SO WHAT!" Ichigo said and blushed

"Don't worry, I didn't say it was stupid." Hitsugaya said

"Oh…" Ichigo said

"Let's go, everyone already left." Hitsugaya said

"Right." Ichigo said and went down with Hitsugaya. Ichigo was confused why he was acting this way.

When they were all in the kitchen they each got their own ice-cream bottle.

"MMmmmm." Orihime said as she ate her ice cream with some sprinkles

"Ice cream always make you feel better." Rangiku said as she took another bite

"I agree." Rukia said

After they all talked and finished eating they made their plan to go up and watch a movie

"Are you sure, Hinamori?" Rangiku asked

"Yea, don't worry about me. You guys get the popcorn I just heated. I think there's like 2 huge bowls of them. I'll just finish cleaning the kitchen." Hinamori said

"Okay, I'll meet you at the room." Rukia said and walked up with all the guys. Hinamori let out a sigh and looked at the clock.

"2:00 a.m." Hinamori said to herself

"Need help?" Hitsugaya asked from behind

"Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said

"You seem to need help." Hitsugaya said

"It's fine. I'll finish it." Hinamori said and started cleaning

"Okay." Hitsugaya said and went to get the pop-corn but stopped on the way out

_(Flashback of Hitsugaya)_

"_Come on Toushiro!" Ichigo said as they reached the room_

"_What?" Hitsugaya asked_

"_We all know you like her!" Ichigo said_

"_I don't" Hitsugaya said_

"_Just confess to her sooner or later. Or else it'll be too late." Rangiku said_

"_I agree with her." Orihime said_

"_Quick, before she finishes cleaning up the kitchen." Renji said and pushed him out the door_

"_Che…" Hitsugaya said_

"_Bring the pop-corn with you as an excuse." Rangiku shouted from the closed door in front of Hitsugaya. He sighed and started to go down. That's when he saw her standing doing nothing._

_(Flashback ends of Hitsugaya)_

"Um…. Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay?" Hinamori asked

"Huh, yea." Hitsugaya said

"Oh, okay." Hinamori said and went on cleaning

"Hey, Hinamori." Hitsugaya asked

"Yea?" Hinamori said

"Do you like anyone?" Hitsugaya asked

"Me? I don't know, but if you're planning to make a joke on me again I'm not going to fall for it." Hinamori said and folded her arms

"No, I'm serious. Do you?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes, I do." Hinamori said and smiled at him

"Who?" Hitsugaya asked

"Well, you wouldn't want to know." Hinamori said

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked

"Because I think I love you." Hinamori said and went on cleaning

"You're joking." Hitsugaya said and put down the pop-corn bowl

"I swear, I'm not joking!" Hinamori said and looked at him

"Uh-huh." Hitsugaya said

"Hey! Why don't you belie—." Hinamori was going to say but was stopped by a hug

"Of course I believe you." Hitsugaya said

"Hitsugaya-kun…." Hinamori said

He let go and took her arm.

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said

"How about the pop-corn?" Hinamori asked

"Um….. Fine." Hitsugaya said and picked one up in his free arm. As Hinamori did the same

When they reached the room all their heads turned around. Rangiku started to stare at them and looked at their hands.

"HINAMORI!!!!" Rangiku screamed and hugged her

"Huh?" Hinamori asked

"Did he confess to you?" Orihime asked

"Um… yea." Hinamori said and there was a squeal of joy from Rangiku

"That's awesome!" Rukia said

"Good for you Toushiro!" Ichigo said and ruffled his hair

"I knew what we suggested really was some good stuff." Renji said and walked over to Hitsugaya. Renji took the pop-corn and started munching some.

"You pig." Ichigo said quietly

"I'm getting a little tired." Orihime said and yawned

"Same." Ichigo said

"What time is it anyway?" Rukia asked

"Um, 2:45 a.m." Hinamori said

"It's that late. I never knew." Rangiku said

"Me too." Renji said and went over to sleep on a small mattress. They all did the same but Hinamori and Hitsugaya stayed awake. Hinamori started to close her eyes and snuggled in Hitsugaya's chest.

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yes?" Hinamori said

"Nothing, just go to sleep." Hitsugaya said and smiled

"I will." Hinamori said and started to drift away

Both of them slept quietly and smiled as they did.

Sooooo, that isn't the end. But R&R anyway!!!!!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R please………

Chapter 4

_Nothing seems wrong_

**Normal POV**

Hinamori yawned and woke up. It seemed that she was the first person who woke up. She got up and went to the toilet. When she entered the first thing she did was wash her face, and after she got changed. When she came back Hitsugaya was awake and was sitting up.

"Good morning." Hitsugaya said

"O-ohayo gozaimas, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori stammered

"You're so formal." Hitsugaya said and got up

"Look who's talking." Hinamori said

"Yea, yea." Hitsugaya went in the toilet and shut it

Hinamori suddenly was reminded about yesterday and in the kitchen.

"He confessed to me!" Hinamori whispered loudly to herself

She started to blush at that and she was surprised at how soon it happened. It hasn't been more than a week since Hitsugaya came to the school.

"Morning Hinamori." Rangiku said and rubbed her eye

"Ohayo." Hinamori said and looked at her

"What's wrong?" Rangiku asked

"Nothing just surprised about yesterday." Hinamori said

"Oh, don't worry about it. It'll wear off." Rangiku said

"Yea…" Hinamori said as she noticed more people waking up each minute. After all of them woke up and said their good-bye, including Hinamori. She opened her apartment door and flopped on her bed. She sighed and closed her eyes. When she nearly drifted off to sleep again her cell-phone started to ring. Hinamori, who was startled, took the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hey, open your door." Hitsugaya said

"Why?" Hinamori asked as she made her way there

"Just do it." Hitsugaya said and cut the phone

When Hinamori opened it and saw him looking at her in his sea-green eyes.

"Why are you here?" Hinamori asked

"Sorry, should I go?" Hitsugaya said and was going to walk off

"No, I didn't mean it that way." Hinamori said and took his arm

"…" Hitsugaya was silent but did a small smile

"But honestly, what are you doing here?" Hinamori asked

"Well, I thought that we should go and get something to eat." Hitsugaya said

"Something to eat?" Hinamori asked looking confused

"We're going to a secret place of mine and no one knows it." Hitsugaya said

"How about lunch?" Hinamori asked

"We'll order it and bring it there." Hitsugaya said

"Oh, ok. Let's go to you secret place." Hinamori said and walked next to him

They ordered some lunch from some Japanese shop and left. Then both of them went to the secret place, it was a river and it was green with a large cherry blossom tree which was starting to bloom.

"It's beautiful." Hinamori said and sat to eat her lunch

"Isn't it." Hitsugaya said and did the same thing as Hinamori said

When they finished eating, they talked some more and put their feet in the water. After all that fun, they held their hands and started to walk to her apartment.

"Thanks, it was really fun." Hinamori said and smiled

"You're welcome." Hitsugaya said and looked at the sunset

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hinamori said and pulled him to sit down on the grass to view the sunset.

"HITSUGAYA-KUNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" A girl shouted and waved frantically to Hitsugaya. When she reached him she was smiling and looking at him.

"Karin, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked and stood up. When he did she put her arms around him and kissed him.

"……" Hinamori was shocked and got up. She had tears welling up her eyes, and she stepped back. Hinamori didn't want to believe that Hitsugaya lied to her and that all he did for her was a lie. Hitsugaya who had their eyes wide open quickly let go of the kiss.

"Why'd you do that for Hitsugaya-kun??????" Karin asked

"Get away." Hitsugaya said and got his grip out of Karin's grip

"Why'd you have to be so mean to me?" Karin asked

"GET AWAY!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Stop it, Shiro-chan!" Karin said

"Shiro-chan?" Hinamori questioned

"Huh, who's that?" Karin asked

"My new girlfriend." Hitsugaya said

"Your new girlfriend?" Karin said

"Yea." Hitsugaya said

"Oh, well. Too late because your dad made up his mind to make you marry me. Or haven't you not told her yet?" Karin asked at him

"Shut up." Hitsugaya said

"Oh, so you haven't." Karin said and smiled

"No, he hasn't." Hinamori said

"Hinamori, let's go." Hitsugaya said

"No, you're staying. I'm going." Hinamori said and ran quickly. But she was stopped by Hitsugaya's hand gripping her wrist.

"Listen to me." Hitsugaya asked

"Why? Why do I have to when I know you're already getting married." Hinamori said

"That's not the point." Hitsugaya said

"Then what's the point!" Hinamori shouted at him and faced him

Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he saw how much tears fell from her eyes.

"What's the point to even talk when you know the truth?" Hinamori asked

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya said quietly and looked at her. He loosened his grip a little and Hinamori took this chance. She forced herself to let go of his grip.

"Sayonara Shiro-chan…." Hinamori said and ran off

"Hinamori…." Hitsugaya murmured

"Why do you always run off like that?" Karin asked and linked arms with him

"Let go." Hitsugaya said and wriggled her off

"You're so moody." Karin said and pouted

"I'm not marrying you, I'm still in high school" Hitsugaya said and left

"I wonder if this is going to work out." Karin said and followed him

"HE WHAT!?" Rangiku screamed

"I don't know either." Hinamori said

"But, he loves you!" Orihime said

"I don't think that's true." Hinamori said

"I think it is. Maybe something happened." Rukia said

"I didn't know Toushiro would actually do something like that." Ichigo said

"You heard us?" Rukia asked

"Yea." Renji said and came in

"Are you okay, Hinamori?" Ichigo asked

"I'm fine. I guess." Hinamori said and a tear fell

"Alright, I'm going to go talk to him and get the truth out." Ichigo said and was going to go out

"Wait! You don't have to. I made up my mind and I wouldn't butt in his life." Hinamori said

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked

"I'm sure." Hinamori said

Rangiku, who was quiet the whole time, bit her lip. She was confused of why he would do such a thing. She started to walk out the door.

"Rangiku-san?" Hinamori asked

"Don't worry, I'm not going over to his house." Rangiku said

"Oh, ok." Hinamori said

"Just going out and I'll come back." Rangiku said and closed the door when she went out the room. Rangiku sighed and walked down the stairs, she opened the entrance door. She saw Hitsugaya in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked

"To talk." Hitsugaya said

"To talk? Why, after all the drama you put her through." Rangiku said

"You know that we have a huge company in which I have to marry someone that your parents choose." Hitsugaya said

"Yes." Rangiku said

"My dad found the perfect girl, who was my ex." Hitsugaya said

"Is it Karin?" Rangiku asked

"Yes, it is." Hitsugaya said and sighed

"HITSUGAYA-KUNNNNNNNNN!" Karin shouted from behind again

"Danm it, I told you not to follow me!!!!!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Whoa, is this Kuchiki Rukia's house?" Karin asked

"Hello, Karin." Rangiku said

"Oh, Matsumoto-san. Hi!" Karin said

"You bitch." Rangiku said and pulled Hitsugaya in the house, she closed the door, than she pressed the security button. She heard Karin shouting 'Let me go!' but it was soon carried away. Hitsugaya and Rangiku entered the room. Everyone turned their heads around to see who they were.

"What the hell Matsumoto." Renji said

"You said you wouldn't—." Ichigo said but was stopped

"He's here to talk." Rangiku said

Hitsugaya explained everything after everyone calmed down. He even explained his past with her, and he told them about the marriage which was supposed to be after he graduated, but he himself didn't know when it was.

"So, you don't know if you're going to marry her?" Ichigo asked

"I'm not sure yet." Hitsugaya said

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Hinamori asked

"I thought that it wouldn't really happen." Hitsugaya said

"I'll forgive you for lying." Hinamori said and forced a smile

"Hinamori, I'm sorry." Hitsugaya said

"Could we talk privately?" Hinamori asked

Hitsugaya nodded and all their friends went out the door. They all said that they were meeting up later at Urahara's.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Hitsugaya asked

"Do you think we should break up?" Hinamori asked

"No, I don't think so." Hitsugaya said

"Okay." Hinamori said and sighed

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked

"Everything." Hinamori said

"Huh?" Hitsugaya asked looking confused

"Just life and all." Hinamori said and took his hand

"Let's go, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said playfully

"Wait." Hitsugaya said

"What happened?" Hinamori asked, she was forced to turn around and their lips touched. Hinamori, who was surprised at first relaxed and closed her eyes. When they let go, both of them were red.

"…" Hitsugaya was silent and gripped her hand

"This isn't some kind of accident before, is it?" Hinamori asked

"No, it isn't." Hitsugaya said and kissed her again

"Hitsugaya-kun, if I die. Will you be sad?" Hinamori asked

"Of course I'll be." Hitsugaya said

"Why, I mean—." Hinamori said but was stopped by another kiss. They let go and she looked into his eyes.

"Baka Momo." Hitsugaya said and walked off

"Wait for me Shiro-chan!!!!!" Hinamori called

"I already told you not to call me that!" Hitsugaya said

"I'm just joking." Hinamori said and put a smile on.

"Anyways, let's go the others are waiting." Hitsugaya said and walked with along with Hinamori. Hitsugaya's phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Hitsugaya asked

Hitsugaya had his eyes widened but he listened

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO MARRY HER!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Marry…?" Hinamori said and put her head down. He cut the phone and looked at her,

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said and took her hand but she didn't move.

"Hitsugaya-kun, maybe we should just finish this." Hinamori said

"What?" Hitsugaya asked

"We both know that it isn't going to work." Hinamori said

"It will." Hitsugaya said

"How do you know?" Hinamori asked and looked up at him

"Because it will!" Hitsugaya said

"But—." Hinamori said but was stopped

"WHO FUCKING CARES ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE THINK! I WILL WORK THIS OUT!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Please, listen!" Hinamori shouted back

"We already talked about this. Let's go." Hitsugaya said

"Sayonara Shiro-chan." Hinamori said and kissed him lightly on the lips

"Hinamori?" Hitsugaya questioned as she let go

"This is it for us." Hinamori said and a tear rolled down. She started to run away from him, the sky turned gray and water droplets fell. As she reached her apartment, and she looked up she saw a man with glasses putting a smile on.

"Having problems Hinamori-kun?" He said

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP!!!!!!! R&R PLEASE……. Anyways enough with the capital letters, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Soooo, I really hope you enjoy the 5th chapter!!!!! LUV THE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING THIS AND PLEASE R&R!!!!! I'm not hyper or anything…. Anyways Enjoy~

Chapter 5

_What…._

**Normal POV**

"Having problems Hinamori-kun?" the man said

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hinamori asked as she wiped her tear away

"I am Aizen Sousuke and I want you to do a favor for me." Aizen said

"What favor?" Hinamori asked

"To work with me at all times." Aizen said

"Why?" Hinamori asked

"Because you are special and I think you will be very useful for me." Aizen explained

"Special…" Hinamori whispered to herself and thought she finally found a place where she belonged

"Yes, you are special. Now follow me Hinamori-kun." Aizen said

"What should I call you?" Hinamori asked

"You can call me anything. But if you were wondering I am a captain of our group, so are 2 other people you will meet." Aizen said

"H-Hai, Aizen-taichou." Hinamori said

"But you don't have to be formal in front of me." Aizen said

"I guess I like to be formal." Hinamori said and smiled

"Very well, follow me." Aizen said

"Where are we going?" Hinamori asked

"You'll see." Aizen said

"Huh?" Hinamori asked

"I think you need to clean up some stuff with Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said

"Are we leaving?" Hinamori asked

"Yes, we are." Aizen said

"Um…. Another thing, what am I supposed to do when I join you?" Hinamori asked

"You'll see." Aizen said and smiled

"Where's Hinamori Hitsugaya?" Ichigo asked

"She left." Hitsugaya said

"What do you mean?" Rangiku questioned

"It's over between us." Hinamori said and entered

"Hinamori…" Hitsugaya said and turned around

"I'm leaving tomorrow." Hinamori said

"Where?" Rukia asked

"I'm going overseas and I'm not coming back." Hinamori said

"Why not?" Renji asked

"I have to travel with my uncle who is waiting outside." Hinamori lied

"What's wrong?" Orihime asked

"Nothing, it's just that it's hard for me to let go." Hinamori said and smiled

They all came to hug her except Hitsugaya who seemed confused. When they let go Hinamori looked at him.

"Don't worry. I won't disturb your marriage." Hinamori said

"I'm gonna wait until you get back." Hitsugaya said

"Don't." Hinamori said

"…." Hitsugaya was silent

"If you get married, congratulations. Sayonara…" Hinamori said and looked at everyone

"Thanks for everything guys, I guess we'll meet each other in the future." Hinamori said and walked off with tears flowing down her cheek.

"I'll wait for you Hinamori. Just for you." Hitsugaya muttered under his breath

"What are you going to do with the marriage?" Renji asked

"I don't know." Hitsugaya said

"I think you still have some time." Rangiku said

"I hope." Hitsugaya said

"The maximum is probably 4 or 5 years." Rukia said

"Do you think she'll come back by then?" Orihime asked

"Duh~ it's Hinamori." Ichigo said

"You're right." Renji said

"Let's eat." Rangiku suggested

"Yup." Orihime said

"Hey, Toushiro. Come sit." Rukia said

"Yea…" Hitsugaya said and sat down. He took a piece of the pizza and took a bite. They talked on but Hitsugaya didn't bother to stay. So he left and was going back to his apartment when he saw Hinamori with 2 huge suitcases. He ran up and reached her.

"Hinamori! You're leaving today?" Hitsugaya asked

"Yea, I am.." Hinamori said and smiled

"Oh, I thought you were leaving tomorrow." Hitsugaya said

"I'm not. I have to go now. I guess I'll see you after some time." Hinamori said and walked down with her suitcase. Hitsugaya saw what he looked like. Aizen looked at him and waved away with Hinamori. There was a bright light in his eyes and he closed them.

"What the hell?" Hitsugaya said and opened his eyes. When he looked up Hinamori wasn't there and so was the guy with the glasses.

"What's going on?" Hitsugaya said to himself and walked up the stair. He opened his apartment door and flopped on his bed. He sighed and realized that she was gone. He wouldn't meet her for a long time. Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Hitsugaya asked

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!" Karin screeched into the phone

"What?!" Hitsugaya shouted at her

"Your dad gave me your phone number. He is so nice! By the way we're planning the wedding after 5 years." Karin said

"Oh." Hitsugaya said and thought to himself

"I can't wait! It is going to be so AWESOME! I'll see you later!" Karin said and cut the phone

Hitsugaya cut the phone at the same time. He sighed again and hoped Hinamori would come back by 5 years.

Hinamori blinked her eyes as she arrived in a vast desert.

"Whoa…. Where's this place?" Hinamori asked

"This place is called Hueco Mundo. That building there is Hueco Mundo." Aizen said and pointed

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Hinamori asked

"We wait." Aizen said and took off his glasses. He broke them and put his hair back.

"Why'd you have a disguise?" Hinamori asked

"For fun." Aizen said

"Oh." Hinamori said

"Here they come." Aizen said

"Are they cars?" Hinamori asked

"No, they are monsters as you say." Aizen said

"Monsters?" Hinamori said and looked around

She suddenly felt drowsy and she blacked out without even knowing.

"Where am I?" Hinamori asked as she started to wake up.

"So you're awake." A silver haired man said

"You shouldn't go too close Gin, you'll scare her." A man with long twisted hair said

"Um… who are you?" Hinamori asked

"I am Tousen." Tousen said

"I'm Ichimaru Gin." Ichimaru said

"Nice to meet you, Tousen-san, and Ichimaru-san." Hinamori said

"Stop with the formality." Ichimaru said

"Gin, stop it." Aizen said from behind

"Aizen-taichou!" Hinamori said

"Hinamori-kun, you're going to go through harsh training." Aizen said

"From who?" Hinamori asked

"From the 3 of us, we are all your taichous." Aizen said

"H-Hai, Aizen-taichou, Ichimaru-taichou, and Tousen-taichou. But for what?" Hinamori asked

"For one reason or maybe more." Ichimaru said

"What reason is it?" Hinamori asked

"You are supposed to train with us. Then you will find your true power within." Tousen said

"My true powers within." Hinamori repeated

"Follow me." Aizen said and stood up. She followed him up the stairs into a room.

"This is where I do my experiments." Aizen said

"Experiments for what?" Hinamori asked

"For you." Aizen said and looked at her

"What?" Hinamori asked confused

"Come with me through that door and sit down at the chair." Aizen said

"H-Hai." Hinamori said obediently

"Now connect those stickers with wires on your temples." Aizen ordered in front of her

"These?" Hinamori asked

"Yes." Aizen said

"Ok." Hinamori said placing them

"Harribel." Aizen called

There was a flash and a yellow haired girl came next to him.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." She asked

"Clip the metal on to her wrist to keep her from moving." Aizen said

"Hai." She said, she clipped Hinamori's legs and hands.

"What is this?" Hinamori asked

Aizen pressed a button next to the chair, and Hinamori's eyes widened. She closed them and felt tears come through with all the pain. She felt like she was on fire.

"What is all this?" Hinamori struggled and tried to talk

"Your memories will disappear and so will your old-self." Aizen said and dismissed Harribel

"I-I c-c-can't l-let y-you do THIS!" Hinamori said at last. She was squirming around and trying to hold the pain back. She saw the visions of herself, friends, and Hitsugaya pop up in her head.

"Please, please s-stop…." Hinamori said

"I can't." Aizen said and smiled

"Please………" Hinamori said and she felt her heart burn. She let out a loud scream and her head went down.

"Looks like it is all finished." Aizen said and unclipped everything.

"Amazing, Aizen-san." Ichimaru said

"But wasn't it too much?" Tousen asked

"Nonsense." Aizen said and walked away

"Oh, also. Put her in the room and place her on the bed." Aizen said

"Very well." Tousen said

"Ulquiorra." Ichimaru said

"What is it Ichimaru." Ulquiorra asked

"Put her in the room where Aizen said." Tousen said

"Okay." Ulquiorra said and picked up Hinamori's body. There were murmurs that escaped her lips.

_Shiro-chan……_

"Ohayo, Hinamori-kun." Aizen said

"Ohayo Aizen-sama." Hinamori said

"Ohayo Hinamori-chan!" Ichimaru said

"Ohayo." Tousen said

"Ohayo everyone." Hinamori said

"I have a mission for you." Aizen said

"Hai." Hinamori said

"Assassinate this person on the picture. His name is Keigo Yamato (RANDOM NAME)." Aizen said

"Hm, okay. He's the boss of the richest co-operations and has connections to the military. So I have to kill him because he might know our secret." Hinamori said

"Yes." Aizen said

"Okay, I'm on it." Hinamori said

"Do you need back-up?" Tousen asked

"I never do." Hinamori said

"How many years has it been since Hinamori-chan left?" Orihime asked at Rangiku's sleepover where they were playing cards

"About 3 years." Rangiku answered as she put down her cards

"I hope she comes back soon before Hitsugaya gets married." Rukia said

"I wonder why this ever happened." Rangiku said and picked up the remote control. She turned on the TV and the news started to go on.

"This is BS News (JAPANESE NEWS CHANNEL), we are reported that Keigo Yamato-san is dead. He was found on the ground in his office. We are still researching for any other clues or traces." The reporter said

"Whoa, no one could've gone through Keigo Yamato's body guards. I'm shocked." Rukia said

"I never knew you had contact with him." Orihime said

"I did, but I guess I never bothered to go to the dinner parties." Rukia said and put down one of her cards

"I'm hungry." Rangiku said and got her cards into her hands again

"Let's go down and eat." Rukia suggested

"Yea, we should. Your parents aren't home yet anyhow." Orihime said and got up

"Yup let's go." Rukia said

"See you Toushiro." Ichigo said and waved away

"Yea, nice soccer practice." Renji said

"Yea, whatever." Hitsugaya said and sat to untie his shoe. He became captain of the soccer team after Hisagi transferred to another school. He grew a little more inches and is famous around Karakura High. He picked up his stuff and walked out the locker room. He walked through the field; it was about 5:00 in the afternoon. He saw a young girl that seemed familiar.

"Hinamori?" He whispered, and as if she heard she looked at him. Her face seemed confused and Hitsugaya ran to her. He hugged her tightly and smiled.

"You're back!" Hitsugaya said

"Let go…" Hinamori said and pulled away

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked

"Don't come near me you stranger. Don't before I kill you." Hinamori said

"What?" Hitsugaya asked

"Never mind." Hinamori said and was walking away

"Don't you remember me, it's Hitsugaya Toushiro!" Hitsugaya shouted

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hinamori repeated and clenched her fists

"Yes!" Hitsugaya said

"I don't remember you at all." Hinamori said and dissappeared in a blur

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!!!!!" Karin shouted as she waved at him

"Oh, Karin. What?" Hitsugaya asked coldly as he walked

"I'm just reminding you 1 or 2 years!!!!!" Karin said and ran off

"1 or 2 years to getting married." Hitsugaya said and sighed

"You're back, Hinamori-kun. What took you so long?" Aizen asked

"I bumped into someone who knew me. His name was Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hinamori said

"I see. He is the son of Hitsugaya Higeshi." Aizen said

"Am I supposed to kill him and his father?" Hinamori asked

"Maybe." Aizen said and a smirk was produced from his lips

"Dismissed." Aizen said and Hinamori was gone with a blur

"Are you planning to make her do it?" Ichimaru asked

"Yes, I think so." Aizen said

"I'll tell Tousen that." Ichimaru said and went away

"This is just the beginning, and it will end sooner or later." Aizen said

Soooooooooo, I hope you enjoyed! R&R PLEASE, I'm soooo deperate! Anyways….. R&R!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This is the 6th chapter, please ENJOY!

Chapter 6

_The Past_

"Hitsugaya Toushiro……" Hinamori whispered as she lay down on her bed.

_I know him, I do. But I just seem to remember him._

_**I know you do, you loved him remember**_

_Tobiume, go away_

_**After all, Aizen made you find your inner power, which is ME!**_

_Yea_

_**You can't run away from what you feel Momo**_

_I felt like there was a connection and the—_

_**Momo what's wrong?**_

Hinamori clenched her fists as she ignored Tobiume. Her eyes were widened and her head was throbbing. She put her hands on her head and tried not to scream.

"What's going on?" Hinamori said

Thoughts and things that occurred flew into her head. Her eyes widened and she collapsed to the ground. When she woke up it was night and she was surprised of what happened.

_**Momo?**_

_Don't worry I'm fine Tobiume_

_**Are you sure?**_

_Yes…._

_**Someone's coming in**_

_I can sense it too_

There was a knock on her door and opened it.

"Hinamori-san, Aizen-sama is calling you." Ulquiorra said

"Yes, I will go immediately." Hinamori said

She walked into his meeting room.

"You called me?" Hinamori said

"Yes, we are going to go on a mission." Aizen said

"We?" Hinamori asked

"Yes, me, you, Tousen, and Gin." Aizen said and smiled

"Why?" Hinamori asked

"To be known and feared." Aizen said

"I'm confused." Hinamori said

"You will see. Let's go Gin, Tousen. Follow me Hinamori-kun." Aizen said

"What's happening today?" Hinamori whispered to herself as she ran to Aizen's side

I know it is really short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Of course they'll be another chapter. But hope you enjoyed!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

The 7th chapter is up and I hope you enjoy!!!!

Chapter 7

_We meet again…_

"YOU MET HINAMORI?!" Rangiku screeched

"Yea." Hitsugaya said as he sat on a chair in Rangiku's room

"Why don't you seem happy about it?" Rangiku asked

"She doesn't remember me." Hitsugaya said and sighed

"She doesn't remember you?" Rangiku asked

"I don't think she remembers anyone." Hitsugaya said

"I think it's cuz of that dude with glasses." Rangiku said

"Her uncle?" Hitsugaya asked

"But that could've been a lie." Rangiku said

"I don't think so." Hitsugaya said

"Anyways heard you bumped into Karin." Rangiku said

"I did. 1 or 2 years until we—." Hitsugaya said but was stopped when his cell-phone rang. It stated 'Karin'

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked

"GUESS WHAT!? We're getting married tomorrow! Isn't that awesome!" Karin said

"WHAT!?" Hitsugaya shouted

"It's so exciting. Don't worry your mom and dad did everything for us. SO all you have to do is come to the plaza!" She shouted

"Why would I marry—" Hitsugaya said but was stopped by the phone line cutting

"Maybe you should marry her." Rangiku said

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked

"To get your mind off Hinamori." Rangiku said and looked at him straight in the eyes

"……" Hitsugaya was silent

"Hitsugaya, I'm sorry to say this. But Hinamori's been missing for 2/3 years already. She promised to come back but she hasn't." Rangiku said

"I will wait—" Hitsugaya said but was cut off

"Even though you love her. You already know it's time to let go of her." Rangiku said

"Fine, I guess I have no choice….." Hitsugaya said and picked his bag up

"Where are you going?" Rangiku asked

"Home." Hitsugaya said

"But it's already 8:00 p.m." Rangiku said

"I'm not a baby anymore. See you." Hitsugaya said and walked out

As Hitsugaya walked into the darkness he finally let out a sigh

"I want some answers." A girl asked from the shadows

"Huh?" Hitsugaya said and looked up. He saw Hinamori leaning against the wall

"How do you know me?" Hinamori asked

"I was a transfer student and we started dating in less than a day. Many things happened and the sleepovers." Hitsugaya described

"How do you know me?" Hinamori asked again

"I confessed to you and you confessed back." Hitsugaya said

"You know. I don't believe in such things called love. They're useless making you feel full of guilt and sadness." Hinamori said and got up

"What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked

"You know what I mean. I'll see you again Hitsugaya Toushiro." Hinamori said and disappeared in a blur.

_The next day_

"Hitsugaya-kun!!!!!" Karin shouted and engulfed him into a hug

"Let go." Hitsugaya said and she did

"I didn't know you would come." Karin said and linked her arms with him

"…" Hitsugaya was silent as Karin talked about how they were going to be a married couple and so on.

"So, you can go change!" Karin said and skipped away

"Can't believe I'm getting married." Hitsugaya said and walked to his changing room

_The ceremony_

"Do you take Hitsugaya Toushiro as your husband and stay by his side until death?" the pope asked

"I do." Karin said and smiled eagerly

"Do you take Yumisaki Karin as your wife and stay by her side until death?" the pope asked

"I—" Hitsugaya said but was cut off when he heard the door slam open

"What's happening?" Karin asked

Everyone turned around to see who it was and saw 4 people coming. 1 of them were Hinamori.

"Hinamori….." Hitsugaya said

"We have come to disturb your place Hitsugaya-kun." Aizen said

The guards came to attack him but Hinamori came to the front. She punched them and kicked them. Everyone started running except Hitsugaya. He felt a hard kick in his stomach, when he looked up he saw Aizen. He slumped on the ground and lay there struggling.

"Wait… Hinamori-kun." Aizen called

"Hai." Hinamori said

"Take this gun and fire it at him." Aizen said

"Me?" Hinamori asked

"Yes, you." Aizen said and passed the gun to her. Hinamori picked it up and made her way to Hitsugaya.

"Why, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked

"Because we are here for one reason." Hinamori said

"Why don't you know I love you…?" Hitsugaya asked

"I don't know you." Hinamori said and her hand started shaking with the gun

"Don't you remember me?" Hitsugaya asked

"I DON'T!" Hinamori shouted and fired the gun

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and looked next to him to see a black dot next to where he lay.

"I can't, I can't…." Hinamori said and dropped the gun as tears fell from her eyes.

"You're as useless as anyone Hinamori-kun…." Aizen said and went to attack her. Hinamori reacted quick and pulled him down. She kicked him and attacked him.

"This is it for you." Hinamori said and picked up the gun

"Who says?" Aizen asked

"I did." Hinamori said and fired the gun in Aizen's heart

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya whispered

"Ichimaru-san, Tousen-san, please take Hitsugaya away from here." Hinamori said

"Why?" Tousen asked

"There is a bomb and I need to stop it." Hinamori said

"Be careful." Gin said and left. Tousen took Hitsugaya and carried him away. After she felt them far away there was a loud boom. She looked up and saw a heat of fire coming towards her.

"Hajike, Tobiume." Hinamori said and another loud bomb occurred

"Toushiro!" Ichigo came running

"Hinamori…." Hitsugaya said as he saw the building burning down

"Gin!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Ran-chan…." Ichimaru said and looked at her.

"You haven't changed a bit." Rangiku said

"……" Ichimaru was silent but kept on smiling as usual and so did Rangiku

After there was a burst of fire going on. They all saw a figure coming from the fire and there was another body with her.

"HINAMORI!" Hitsugaya shouted

Hinamori reached him and lay the body down.

"I know her, I saw her. She was Karin and I remember everything Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said

"Hinamori…." Hitsugaya said and smiled

"Don't worry she isn't dead." Hinamori said and smiled

"Thank god you're back." Hitsugaya said and hugged her tightly

"I already promised you that before. But sorry it was a little delayed." Hinamori said and returned the hug

"At least I get to be with you from now on." Hitsugaya said and smiled

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!! There will be another chapter, or 2. I'm not sure myself. Anyways R&R PLEASE~


	8. Chapter 8

ENJOY~ nearing the last chapter……

Chapter 8

_Reunion_

"Let's have a party tonight for HINAMORI!!!!!" Rangiku said on the way home

"We should!" Orihime exclaimed

"Um… Guys, I forgot. I have to go somewhere." Hinamori said and ran off

"Meet as at Urahara's!" Rukia shouted

Hinamori waved knowing that she heard.

"We should call Kurosaki-kun, Renji-kun and Toushiro-kun." Orihime said

"You're right." Rukia agreed

"I'll call them." Rangiku said and flipped open her cell-phone

Hinamori went into the hospital and asked for the name Karin. She got the room number and went into the room. She saw her awake and sitting up.

"You must be Hinamori." Karin said

"Yes, I am." Hinamori answered

"Take good care of Hitsugaya." Karin said

"What do you mean?" Hinamori asked

"He loves you more than anything. Protect him and love him until death comes." Karin said and gave Hinamori her ring.

"I can't take this." Hinamori said

"If you can't give it to Hitsugaya." Karin said

"But what about the marriage?" Hinamori asked

"I'll cancel it, I'll talk to my parents and his." Karin said

"Thank you." Hinamori said

"Don't worry." Karin said and looked outside

Hinamori quietly left and shut the door. She ran off to Urahara's.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called to her

"Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori said and ran over to him. She gave him the ring and smiled.

"The weddings cancelled." Hinamori said

"YES!" Hitsugaya said and hugged her tightly

"I guess whatever happens will be together." Hitsugaya said and smiled as he let go of the hug

"You could say that." Hinamori said and sat to where everyone sat

"Let's have cheers for Hinamori coming back!" Rangiku said and picked up her cup

After a few hours of celebrating they said bye and went back to their houses. Hinamori and Hitsugaya went home together.

"Hinamori…. There's something I need to show you." Hitsugaya said and pulled her arm

"Where is it?" Hinamori asked as she trailed along

"Come." Hitsugaya said and arrived at a blossoming cherry blossom under the full moon with a river flowing near it.

"It's beautiful." Hinamori said and looked at the landscape

"It's what you could say my secret place…" Hitsugaya said

"I never knew you even had one." Hinamori said

"Well you just found out." Hitsugaya said

Hinamori went near the river and touched it. When she put her legs into it, she fell all of a sudden. But all Hitsugaya did was smirk.

"Mou, I'm so cold!" Hinamori whined as she got out of the water dripping wet

"You should be." Hitsugaya said and walked to her

"You should feel how cold it is." Hinamori said and pushed him into the water

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya shouted

"You see how cold it is?" Hinamori said and smiled

Suddenly she was pulled in and before they knew it. They were splashing each other with water.

"I feel like kids." Hinamori said as she sat in the shallow end of the river

"……" Hitsugaya was silent as he saw the full moon

"I've missed you…" Hinamori said and looked at him

"Me too." Hitsugaya said and closed his eyes as the breeze flew by

"I think we'll be together forever." Hinamori said

"I hope so too." Hitsugaya said

"That just sounds negative." Hinamori said

"It's supposed to." Hitsugaya said

"You're always like that, _Shiro-chan."_ Hinamori teased

"So what _bed-wetter._" Hitsugaya teased back

"What?! I don't wet the bed!" Hinamori said

"Just a name I found while you were gone." Hitsugaya said

"You're so mean…." Hinamori said and pouted

"Come on _bed-wetter,_ it's just a joke." Hitsugaya said

"I do not like you Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said

"If you don't then you wouldn't call me Shiro-chan would you?" Hitsugaya asked

"….." Hinamori smiled and tackled him into a hug

"Whoa, that was un-expected." Hitsugaya said

"It's meant to be." Hinamori said and stayed like that

"Baka Momo." Hitsugaya said and closed his eyes

Hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!! That is the last chapter! Anyways I thank the people who are reading this!!!!! They're soooo awesome!!!!! R&R PLEASE………….


End file.
